


Is that who I truly am?

by pauliewhat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Gen, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Skinny!Steve, Stucky - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauliewhat/pseuds/pauliewhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikt nie mówił, że odzyskiwanie pamięci, a przede wszystkim wspomnień, będzie łatwe. Zwłaszcza, kiedy Hydra czai się w ciemnych zakamarkach i skutecznie je odbiera.</p><p>~**~</p><p>Krótka opowieść, widziana oczami Obiektu, który zaczyna pamiętać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that who I truly am?

Kim jestem? 

Mówią do mnie _Obiekt_.  

Nie mam imienia, nie mam nazwiska, ani twarzy. 

Zabrali mi je dawno, dawno temu, pozostawiając bezduszną maszynę. 

Jestem tylko duchem, mitem, bo nikt tak naprawdę nie wierzy w moje istnienie. 

Dla własnej wygody. 

A może wcale nie istnieje? 

Zostałem stworzony do służenia swoim panom 

Obiekt ma zabijać, nie pytać. 

Obiekt nie może podważać decyzji, nie może myśleć. 

Obiekt ma zdawać raporty, kiedy jest o to proszony, a później milczeć. 

Ale czasami Obiekt słyszy głosy. 

Pochodzą z jego głowy. 

Stłumione przez nowe rozkazy, ale wyraźniejsze z każdym dniem. 

Mówią do niego, do Obiektu, kiedy jego przełożeni wychodzą. 

Jeden głos zna bardzo dobrze, w końcu należy do jego naczynia. 

Buntuje się, walczy, ale Obiekt go nie słucha. Nie może, nie chce. 

Ale jest też drugi głos, znajomy, choć nadal odległy. 

Nie potrafi go ignorować. Miesza mu w głowie. 

Z czasem widzi twarz, wspomnienia, które przecież nie należą do niego. 

Wspomnieniami Obiektu są jego ofiary, przerażenie w ich oczach, kiedy spoglądały na niego, wiedząc, że za chwilę wydadzą ostatnie tchnienie. 

Ale drobny mężczyzna o blond włosach ciągle wracał. 

Mówił, inaczej niż wszyscy dookoła, bo spokojnie, z uśmiechem. 

 _Bucky_. 

Kim jest _Bucky_? 

Obiekt zaciska palce na podłokietnikach, nie chce o tym myśleć.  

To go rozprasza, nie może wykonywać misji. 

Bo myśli, chociaż mu nie wolno. 

Myśli o błękitnych oczach, które mają w sobie tyle ciepła. 

Jakby mogły dać komuś sens istnienia. 

O delikatnych dłoniach, które wyciągał w jego kierunku, za każdym razem, kiedy się bał. 

Z czasem pamięta dotyk, ale bezimienny mężczyzna nadal jest taki odległy. 

Obiekt chce zacisnąć metalowe palce na jego szyi, ale on się nadal uśmiecha i mówi,

A Obiekt już pamięta.

Pamięta wszystko. 

Uliczki na Brooklynie, każdy spacer, pierwszy pocałunek. 

I drobnego blondyna, obecnego w _każdym_ najmniejszym wspomnieniu. 

Już nie jest _Obiektem_. 

Ma na imię _Bucky_. 

Nie należy już do swoich panów, nigdy do nich nie należał. 

A on? Stoi tuż obok mnie, wygląda na szczęśliwego.   
   
\- Stevie - uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, wyciągając dłoń, tą prawdziwą. 

Chciałem go dotknąć, przytulić i nigdy nie puścić. 

Ale to wszystko trwało tylko chwile. 

Ułamek sekundy. 

Zamykam oczy. 

A gdy je otwieram...    
   
\- Gotowy do rozkazu. 

Obiekt, niczym śmierć, 

Idzie zbierać żniwa. 

Zapomniany przez wszystkich. 

Jak opowieść o duchach.


End file.
